Antes de que sea tarde
by Schala S
Summary: El sueño de Van Hohenheim era alcanzar la felicidad, aquella llamada Trisha. One shot! Homenaje a mi pareja favorita de Fullmetal Alchemist, Van x Trisha


_**Disclaimer**_ **:** _Fullmetal Alchemist_ pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

 **ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE**

* * *

—un viejo anhelo—

* * *

 **A** veces no se tratan, los sueños, de alcanzar metas estrambóticas, tampoco de logros que confieran poder a quien los alcanza; los sueños pueden sonar pequeños a oídos ambiciosos, básicos o de alcance limitado, pero nada de esto significa que lo sean, tampoco que sean fáciles.

La mortalidad, por su parte, es tan inherente a la vida que resulta difícil concebirla como algo aparte, imposible de deshacer de la existencia humana.

Y no lo era.

Él, como esclavo, nunca había podido aspirar a nada, pues nada fuera de su trabajo conocía; al adquirir del homúnculo del matraz el conocimiento que todas las puertas hacia la verdad abre, se vio con la vista perdida en la ventana, anhelando aquello que tan simple suena y tan complejo resulta, algo a lo cual no todos podrán aspirar, la felicidad. En su corazón, conceptualmente, «felicidad» se traducía en «familia», «cumplir sueños» significaba sonreír junto a sus seres queridos; tiempo tendría para concretar aquello, para adquirir otra clase de conocimiento, para vivir en total plenitud lo que le quedara de vida. Esto hasta la masacre de Xerxes: una vez ocurrida, lo que tan inherente había sido a la vida, el marchitar de la existencia a lo largo del tiempo, se convirtió en lo imposible, en lo que de nada le serviría, de allí en más, querer.

El homúnculo le había dado, además del conocimiento, un nombre, el suyo, Van Hohenheim; lo último que le dio fue quitarle su vida sin hacerlo en realidad. A cambio, porque siempre algo debe ser dado a cambio, le dio la mitad de las almas de Xerxes, entonces amontonadas en su interior, un interior devenido en caos.

Después, Van Hohenheim vagaría por el mundo intentando ordenar lo que por dentro lo llenaba, los cientos de lamentos que no encontraban paz de aquello a lo que había llamado «hogar». Imperturbable su rostro pese al tiempo que jamás se detenía, idéntico desde la masacre, viendo cómo todo a su alrededor rebosaba de una vida que él ya no tenía, cómo las personas que conocía envejecían y morían justo como él no lo hacía, pasaron los años, también los siglos, y nada, ¡nada! ¡Y cómo se arrepentía! Haber seguido al homúnculo, haber pensado que habría tiempo para los anhelos nacidos ante la ventana, todo pospuesto por buscar la inmortalidad de su rey, por haber creído en que el homúnculo no aprovecharía la oportunidad de salir del matraz.

De cumplir el sueño que, como él, había engendrado ante la ventana.

Sabía lo que era ser un esclavo. Al dejar de ser «23», no había manera en que se permitiera volver a serlo, no habiendo conocido sus derechos y libertades, pero allí había vuelto al ser esclavo de su condición. Como un ser inmortal, incapacitado de morir, de atarse a un algo, a un alguien, condenado a seguir vagando, llevado por el viento del tiempo que nada le provocaba, despojado de su hogar e identidad, con un eco infinito de lamentos en su corazón, esclavo de un deseo que él no había pedido, de un regalo que jamás hubiera podido pretender, inhumano.

Hasta ella.

Trisha, única entre todo lo que él había conocido alguna vez, la paz con forma humana que toda voz de su interior pudo acallar. En ella, viejas voces resurgieron en él, anhelos tan viejos que casi habían desaparecido, las cenizas de todo lo que había conocido y sido dispuestas a resurgir.

Conocerla en Rizenbul por medio de su vieja y querida Pinako instaló en él, demasiado hundido en el caos de los lamentos como para discernir la voz de sus propios sentimientos entre los demás, la voluntad de volver a sentir en sí, de revivirse a sí mismo al comprender que aún vivía, que aún no era tarde para nada por más que la inmortalidad produjera en él aquella irónica inhumanidad. Aún podía sentir. Aún tenía derecho a descubrir lo que la vida le podía deparar.

Y qué corta se le quedaba la imaginación, el anhelo, los sueños y la alegría, ante ella.

Con siglos de vida a cuestas que nada valían en contacto con ella, Trisha, comprensiva y buena como nadie que hubiera conocido ni conocería, le presentó un lado de la vida que jamás había conocido, la idea de que sí, de que era cierto que el amor conducía a la felicidad, tan simple como suena, tan cierto como se siente. ¡Cuánto se lo había imaginado siendo aquel joven soñador de Xerxes y cómo lo había olvidado! Las ganas de eso, de sonreírse por una sonrisa, de que el corazón pareciera salírsele del pecho por una mirada. ¡Y las caricias, y los besos, querer besarla y no atreverse a hacerlo! Cuando lo hizo por primera vez luego de cenar en casa de Pinako, bajo uno de tantos árboles y rodeados por la paz de la noche, el roce de sus labios nada fue más que inocencia, la de una joven como ella lo era, la de un hombre mucho más mayor de lo que aparentaba descubriendo que, para algunas cosas, continuaba siendo aquel muchacho junto al matraz.

—Trisha… —susurró luego del casto tacto. Ella sonreía con ojos brillosos.

No tuvo manera de decir más; sólo atinó a abrazarla, a hundirla en su pecho, a explicarle todo lo que sentía con los latidos que de su corazón se desprendían, Ella, que reía suavemente y todo lo comprendía, incluso más de lo que debía, lo abrazaba de vuelta, lo hacía con aquellos brazos tan frágiles a la vista, pero que sobre él todo el poder ostentaban.

La amaba. Cuánto la amaba.

Fácil fue dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, permitir que su corazón guiara sus pasos. Besarla cada vez un poco más, negarse a soltarla cuando la apretaba contra él, permitirse expresarle lo que ella misma provocaba en dulces escenarios, en lo más íntimo que existe. Era frágil, cada vez un poco más, ¡él, frágil!; por más que su cuerpo fuera inmortal, lo que Trisha significaba así, en sus brazos, anulaba todo, incluso la culpa, los cuestionamientos por unirse a una muchacha con tanta vida por delante siendo quien era, cualquier cosa menos un ser digno de tanto.

Un humano.

Y resultaba que aún lo era. En alguna parte, en algún rincón, aún era humano. Lo era cuando amaba a Trisha, cuando los ojos de ella brillaban, cuando las manos de ella le recordaban, caricia a caricia, que algo dentro de él aún latía.

Que aún no era tarde para nada de lo que quisiera.

¡Ah, Trisha! Trisha llevando en su vientre a Edward, que parecía ya denotar, en las patadas que daba, lo que en el futuro sería su explosiva personalidad. Contrario a Alphonse, que dentro de Trisha, un año después, demostraría ser un ángel desde el encender mismo de la llama de su existencia.

Tenerlos en brazos, primero a uno y luego a otro. Dedicar su vida a lo más simple, a caminar por el pueblo, a mirar las estrellas, a armar un columpio con sus manos y no con alquimia; era feliz. Con Trisha y los niños, con la pureza de los tres acallándolo todo, el caos y el dolor, la culpa, feliz.

Quizá jamás se lo merecía.

Viéndolos dormir a los tres una mañana, la luz del sol cayéndoles hermosamente por medio de la ventana del cuarto matrimonial, Van Hohenheim supo que aún podía soñar. ¡Porque sí, era preciso! Recuperar la mortalidad, aferrarse a Trisha y envejecer al fin, hacerlo junto a ella, a la par de ella, y disfrutar junto a ella de ver cómo Edward y Alphonse construían su propio camino.

Dejarles el lugar a ellos, ver cómo les llegaba el turno a ellos de luchar.

Horrendos secretos del homúnculo del matraz descubriría en sus viajes, pero nada podía ser peor que lo que sucedió en su ausencia, perder a Trisha, que la promesa se quebrara, que no existiera ya la posibilidad de volver a verla. Ante la tumba, la casa quemada hasta los cimientos, los niños en alguna otra parte habiendo tenido que vivir tan despreciables desgracias, todo en su ausencia, justo como en Xerxes, una tragedia que él no había podido frenar.

Creyendo hacer lo mejor por su familia, aferrado al anhelo de envejecer junto a Trisha, los había abandonado, los había dejado solos en medio de una situación que, por dentro, era capaz de dolerle más que cualquier cosa que hubiera presenciado.

Volvía a morir, así; inmortal y sin Trisha, con los niños de seguro llenos de odio hacia él, ¿qué más quedaba?

Vencer al homúnculo, claro.

Su vida, a partir de ese momento, sólo hacia allí se dirigió. En el camino, redescubrir a sus hijos, poder reír junto a la imponente armadura que contenía a Alphonse, que Edward aun y en su carácter pudiera llamarlo «papá» por más agresiva que hubiera sido la oración. ¿Qué más podía pedir al final?

Con el homúnculo muerto, ¿qué más?

En el círculo de transmutación, al final de la batalla, lo supo.

Morir era lo que le quedaba.

¡Morir! Morir sonriendo al haber extendido con su lucha el camino que sus hijos podrían recorrer en adelante, sabiendo que serían fuertes, que serían mejores, que nada ni nadie los podría derribar, ni a Edward y su carácter, ni a Alphonse y su bondad. Morir ante la tumba de su mujer, deshacerse fragmento a fragmento.

Sonreír ante Trisha, estirar su mano.

Alcanzarla.

Morir así, con la sonrisa con la que Pinako lo encontraría.

Morir para reencontrar a Trisha en la eternidad.

Reencontrarla.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Hola! Ante todo, muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá, ¡significa mucho para mí!_

 _Es mi primera vez en este fandom y no quiero que sea la última. ¡Tengo tantas cosas que expresar de esta maravillosa historia!_

 _¡Mil disculpas si el resultado de esta historia no es satisfactorio! Estoy muy emocionada, le puse mucho corazón, estoy muy enamorada de Fullmetal. Espero sea una lectura digna, porque Hohenheim y Trisha significan mucho para mí, son personajes a los cuales adoro y quise hacerles una suerte de tributo. Sé que no tiene mucho sustento lo que escribí, que me limité a repasar cosas, pero necesitaba expresarlo con mis palabras, por eso lo considero más un tributo que otra cosa._

 _Último: sobre Van dejando el sueño de formar una familia en pos de darle la inmortalidad a su rey, bueno, es una interpretación mía. No digo que sea así, pero fue un poco lo que me terminé preguntando al ver varias veces el capítulo 40 de Brotherhood. ¡Lucía tan ilusionado ante la ventana! Trabajar tan duro para descubrir la forma en la cual ayudar a su rey quizá lo apartó, accidentalmente diría, de ese anhelo, un poco como a todos nos pasa, que ensimismados con algún proyecto dejamos atrás cosas que también nos gustaría vivir._

 _El intercambio equivalente, supongo._

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer. :')_

 _Dedicado a_ _ **Joyce**_ _, a.k.a._ _ **Dragon made of Fullmetal**_ _, porque es la fan más apasionada de FMA que conozco y porque la quiero un montón. ¡Gracias por animarme, hermosa! Y por la hermosa portadita._

 _Será hasta lo próxima._

 _¡Nos leemos y gracias de nuevo!_

* * *

 _Fullmetal Alchemist_ © Hiromu Arakawa


End file.
